


Once

by Cards_Slash



Series: Arabian Stallions [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kadar and Desmond have sex again and this time Kadar gets top</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

It was not as if either of them had made the informed, rational, fully coherent choice to meet up at Altair’s once-in-a-while and have sex. Kadar had never consciously decided that having sex with Desmond was even a thing he wanted to do (for free) but it just kept happening.

Like this:

Desmond (calling on the phone) said: “hey, I don’t work tonight, want to meet at Altair’s and play the new Call of Duty game?”

Kadar (grumbling at people who called at two in the afternoon after he’d spent half the morning avoiding breasts during an appointment) rolled onto his belly to glare at the pile of unwashed clothes that he’d promised to do. He said: “you think he’d care if I brought my laundry?”

And Desmond laughed.

But then, once they were there, Desmond always had alcohol and there was always some kind of food to throw in the oven. Two in the afternoon became three-or-almost four and Desmond’s cheeks went faintly pink as his coordination went all to shit. Kadar didn’t drink that much (that often) because it left him feeling horny as hell. But then there was Desmond looking at him from the chair and it wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before.

Last time, the time before. Kadar threw his controller onto the table and leaned forward onto his knees off the couch. Desmond was nearly hyperventilating as he watched him shuffle forward on his knees. The long-long stretch of Desmond’s legs parting before Kadar was even close enough to slide between them. And his voice (quiet in the quiet of the house) was saying, “we have to stop doing this.”

Kadar nodded because sure-they-did. He put two hands on Desmond’s thighs and lifted himself up far enough to kiss him. Liked the unsure way Desmond kissed him back, that half-eager, half-scared part of his mouth. The feeling his knuckles pushing up against Kadar’s belly from where he was still holding the game controller. He liked the heat of Desmond’s skin under his clothes, the way his breath stuttered whenever Kadar rolled his nipple between his thumb-and-finger. “Are you going to let me fuck you this time?”

Desmond was just breathing-heavy, making those half-protesting sounds of his as he dropped the controller off to the side. “Not sure I’m drunk enough for that.”

Kadar kissed him again, just once, just briefly, and then kissed his cheek and his jaw and his neck. He sucked little pink spots into his skin as he hiked Desmond’s shirt up so it was stuck under his armpits. “It feels so good,” Kadar said into the salt-sweat-taste on his skin. He ran his tongue across the tightening bud of his nipple and then closed his mouth around it to suck at it. Desmond’s body rocked up against his. “Yeah,” he said as he kissed his way across to the other one. “You remember how it felt with my fingers? You remember how hard you came? I remember,” he said softly into the pretty-pinkness of Desmond’s chest. His left hand was cupped around Desmond’s stiff dick, squeezing it through the butter-softness of his jeans. “It was all over me, remember? All over my face and my neck and you were _quivering_ , do you remember?”

“God,” Desmond said. His hands were in Kadar’s hair, brushing it up away from his face as his head tipped against the chair and he looked down the long slouch of his own body. He was licking-his-lips with his wet-red-tongue. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

Kadar grabbed Desmond’s hips with two hands and dragged him bodily off the chair, down into his lap were he could grind up against his ass (and it was _heavenly_ ). He brought one hand up to pull him forward by a loose grip around his neck and kissed him. “You saw my brother fucking your cousin, right?” He kept one hand on Desmond’s hips to tighten and pull, to show him how to fuck himself down against Kadar.

“Yeah,” Desmond said. One of his elbows was against the chair and his other hand was gripping Kadar’s arm with every eager rock of his hips against him. “I fucked you.”

“Oh,” Kadar moaned, “and it was _good_ , you were so good. You felt so fucking good inside of me. You should do it once,” Kadar said with his mouth nipping and sucking at Desmond’s skin. 

Desmond’s hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back. He never looked as much like his cousin as he did with that vague-angry-frown on his face as he rocked his body against Kadar’s in a shameless pursuit of _pleasure_. He said, “your fucking mouth.”

“Let me fuck you,” Kadar said. “Let me show you how it feels. Oh-fuck, you have to try it.” 

Desmond kissed him then, both of his arms over Kadar’s shoulders crushing their bodies together as he pressed their mouths together so hard it was almost a cut across his face. Oh-and-his tongue was wet and insistent in Kadar’s mouth. His breath was a hungry moan rattling in his throat as Kadar’s hands pushed down the back of his pants and pulled at his ass, spreading him open as he fucked up against him. “Once,” he said.

Fuck if Kadar cared about the technically-straight-objections. He smiled and Desmond’s eyes fluttered closed as he bit his lip and stifled his hot-little-moans. 

“Bed?”

“Oh yeah,” Kadar said. 

\--

They managed the distance from the living room to the guest room without too many trips or falls. Kadar was a professional prostitute with a back pocket full of essentials (plus he knew where Altair kept his lube and condoms) so there was no need to go hunting for anything. He stripped Desmond naked before he shoved him flat on the bed. 

“Tease,” Desmond said to him as he wormed around to watch Kadar undress. His legs were bent at the knee and his hand was lazily pulling on his own cock as he watched. (The straightest of all straight guys, Desmond was.) 

“I am not,” Kadar protested. He crawled up on the bed, dragged Desmond up far enough he could scoot down to his dick. Desmond was still stroking himself, holding his dick straight up where Kadar could get his mouth on it and making those precious little gasping noises. Slightly-drunk, he was loose and pliant everywhere-all-over and it was easy to put his leg over Kadar’s shoulder. “How flexible are you?”

“Not as flexible as Altair,” he said. “Normal-person flexible.”

Kadar considered that information as he licked his way down from Desmond’s dick. He sucked on his balls—something that Desmond seemed to neither like nor dislike—and pushed his legs up toward his chest. He wasn’t blessed with a plump ass and just the act of pushing his knees upward spread him wide open.

“Do it,” Desmond said from somewhere above him. And Kadar bit the inside of his thigh hard enough to make him yelp in protest before he rubbed his fingers in a tease around Desmond’s hole and watched how it tightened reflexively and loosened again. Kadar reached over to grab the lube and condom, put the condom on before he got started because he hated interrupting a good thing. 

“Hey,” he said, “tell me if you need to stop or something, right?”

Desmond nodded. “Now stick your tongue in my ass because I like that.”

“I like you,” Kadar said. Then he did what he was told. Desmond said ‘because I like that’ but what he meant was ‘because that feels fucking fantastic and I will try to break your jaw by forcing your face against my ass as hard as possible’. Kadar tortured him until his skin was coated in a fine sheet of sweat and he was pulling at the blankets, dick-stiff and wet at the tip and his voice in a babble of general approval. “Is bottoming something that runs in your family? I mean I like it but you two—fuck.” he asked when he lifted himself up to lay across Desmond’s thigh. He ripped the packet of lube open and coated his fingers with it before he licked at the pearly puddle just under Desmond’s dick.

“Fuck,” Desmond said to him. He put his hand against Kadar’s head and pushed him back down. “Don’t stop.”

“You are much pushier though,” he said. 

“Stop talking about Altair while you—oh fuck—oh _fuck_.”

Kadar liked the pinkness of Desmond’s hole, liked how wet it was and how the muscles on the inside of his thighs were twitching even as the hand in his hair kept pushing him (not-at-all) subtly back down. He rubbed his slick fingers in a slow circle around and then _into_ Desmond. It was an easy slide, all at once, and Desmond’s head dropped back as his back arched and Kadar leaned his weight on his elbow against the bed to watch him. “Yeah, take it.”

“Shut. Up.”

Oh-and-he could have kept right on finger fucking Desmond until he was begging to get off but there were better things to do. And Kadar’s dick was throbbing pitifully as he pulled his fingers free and crawled up to kiss Desmond. He got his arms under Desmond’s long-legs, braced one hand against the bed and reached down with the other to line his dick up. Desmond’s last-minute-uncertainty was a bubble of noise into the kiss before Kadar was pushing into him. The initial resistance gave way and he sank all-the-way in as Desmond gasped and scratched at his back.

“Oh fuck,” was a surprisingly sober statement. Desmond’s eyes were wide-as-hell.

Kadar kissed his precious face. “You think I’m big, you should have Malik fuck you once. He’s a God-damn beast.”

Desmond’s eyes closed as his face went all pink because he’d _seen_ it in living-colors. Oh-and-if he’d caught the full show he must know exactly how much Altair loved every fucking second of having Malik’s dick in him. “Not as bad as I thought,” he said. “Not as good as advertised.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” Kadar said. He lifted his shoulders farther away and dug his knees in to the bed so he could start moving. Desmond’s eyebrows flinched but his mouth opened with a moan. 

“Oh,” Desmond said. He opened his eyes. “That’s better.”

“Yeah?” Kadar asked. He shifted just a little so the next time thrust forward, it went like a shudder through Desmond’s whole body and his fingernails were digging in. And then again, and again until Desmond’s hands were pulling at his hips trying to get him to fuck-in-faster as his neck and shoulders went rosy. “Look at you cock slut,” Kadar said.

“Oh fuck you,” Desmond growled. 

“You want to?” Kadar asked. “You can fuck me next. I love dick.” He moved back, up onto his knees and dragged Desmond’s hips up so he could drive into him with more force. He didn’t even have to show him how to put his legs around Kadar’s body because they wrapped around all on their own. And Desmond was pushing up-and-back against him with every forward thrust, trying to get him in deeper and faster as he gave up the pretense and started stroking his dick. “Yeah,” Kadar said, “look at you, look at this,” he ran his fingers through the slick-wetness on Desmond’s belly already. He sucked on his fingers.

Desmond said, “fuck, fuck, fuuuuck.” 

Kadar snapped his hips forward so hard it felt like it was going to bruise and Desmond was wiggling on his dick as he went all tight and his voice was a droning moan as he came all over himself. It was a delirious-pleasing-thing to watch as he fucked him through it. 

“Oh fuck,” Desmond said when he could talk again. His hand was grabbing at Kadar’s arm to pull him down and kiss him. “Oh fuck.” He was shivering as Kadar kept fucking him, hanging on with his loose legs and his tight hand. “Oh fuck, you have to—aren’t you almost done?”

“Yeah,” Kadar assured him. “Just, almost.” Everything was breaking down to basic-sensations and immediate-needs as he drove himself into Desmond with no rhythm and all mindless-want. He buried himself as deep as he could get and Desmond gasped as Kadar came.

\--

But then it was the aftermath, with Desmond sprawled out on the bed sticky and damp. Kadar was a professional (used to a polite exit) but he was also an idiot who was kinda-drunk still. So they laid there next to one another with the door open until the sound of Altair coming home interrupted the stupor. 

“Fuck,” Desmond said as he looked at him. “Maybe it does run in the family.”

“Oh shit,” Altair said from the hallway. He had the look of a man who had simply wanted to walk past the room to get to his own and was now gifted with unpleasant knowledge. “I’m telling your brother.”

“I’m so scared,” Kadar said. Then he got up on his elbow and looked down at Desmond. “Sweetheart,” he said, “look at what happened to your cousin. He took one dick in the ass and is now addicted.”

“Technically, it was two dicks in quick succession,” Altair corrected from the doorway. 

“What the fuck ever,” Kadar said. He sat up enough to make sure Altair could see the complete look of disbelief on his face. “The second my brother got his fat dick in you, you were reborn a cock slut. I had nothing to do with that.”

“You took advantage of it.” Altair was typing something on his phone, not at all concerned with them.

“I don’t want to be a cock slut,” Desmond said quietly.

Kadar looked back down at him, still sprawled out where he’d been since Kadar collapsed next to him. “Come to the gay side, Desmond. We have multiple orgasms.”

“That’s true,” Altair said from the doorway. A camera flash interrupted him and Desmond sat up with an outraged look on his face. “I’m not sending it to anyone but Malik,” Altair said defensively. “The multiple orgasms thing is true though. I can also come without touching my dick now.”

“Really?” Desmond said.

“Mm,” Altair said as he typed on his phone. “Kadar’s not a good enough top for it though. Might consider upgrading.”

“Fuck you,” Kadar said. He sat up and dragged Desmond back down, threw his leg across him. “Don’t listen to him. It’s important to be versatile. Don’t you want to have someone you can fuck and someone that can fuck you? I can be both those people for you.”

“Just because you can stick your dick in someone, doesn’t mean you’re good at it!” Altair called as he walked away. 

Kadar sighed. Desmond looked faintly embarrassed and then said, “you were good. I liked it.”

“Yeah? Want to do it again?” Kadar was expecting denials and not the way Desmond pulled him down to kiss him.


End file.
